


A Little Secret Underneath

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drabble, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, M/M, POV George Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: George really likes to push them both to the edge sometimes. Like any good business owner though he keeps a calm face.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/George Weasley
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Little Secret Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the HP Daddy Bingo Mini Fest because I always need more smut! 
> 
> Drabbles and 500 word limits will be the death of me. Can't wait to turn this George/Viktor obsession into a full fic for Christmas! Oops did that slip? 
> 
> Bingo Square: FREE

“Almost….almost….” George whispered breathlessly as he watched the shop from behind the counter. 

Lee was still warning the group of teenagers near the pygmy puffs to behave. The other Gryffindor had been quite annoyed when he claimed owner rights, and refused to budge. Just like he had refused to go help the older witch with….well he didn't actually know what she had asked for. All in all it was hard to focus on anything besides appearing normal when your cock was getting sucked. 

The redhead clenched his jaw as the tongue circled his swollen defined head firmly again, and again before dipping into his slit teasingly. His bollocks were finally tightening from the pleasure. Considering the bloke under the counter didn’t have use of his hands he was doing a damn good job of bringing him off. 

His hips moved with the increased suction as they bobbed up and down his length faster. Hollowed cheeks trying to pull him and his orgasm forward. It was working, and his breathing grew shallow.

Then a group suddenly walked through the door, and George held his breath entirely. The mouth on his erection left, allowing him to relax from the constant simulation. However teeth nipped at the sensitive skin by his thigh ruining the moment. He wanted to reach under, and smack the back of his head for the move, but just as soon as the thought occurred he was being engulfed by the wet warmth again.

George caught the moan in his chest, and tried not to look tense as he dug his nails into the wood. It was right there. Right there, giving him all of three seconds to figure out how to keep a placid face with no noise as he came. It felt like his heart was exploding along with his bollocks. 

The bloke willingly kept him deep in the back of his throat as he started coming. Allowing him to feel each swallow, each throb of his release against the soft flesh. He wasn’t even sure how he did it, but somehow he channeled all of the overpowering pleasure into his cock alone making it nearly an out of body experience as he pulsed. 

As his orgasm slowly faded it took great muscle control to let the bloke continue lapping at his overly sensitive cock without flinching. He took a quick glance around the store to make sure he hadn't been noticed, and allowed his hands to fly to his trousers to tuck his spent cock away. Then he ducked down, and came face to face with a smirking Krum. 

For someone bound in rope from his shoulders down to his knees, he looked awful smug. Then again he supposed the bloke had good reason to. Bringing him off much quicker than expected, swallowing all of him, the entire time on his bare knees with nothing other than that perfect mouth of his. 

“Bloody. Fucking. Brilliant,” George breathed lustly, capturing the Bulgarian’s lips with his own.


End file.
